Lucy no Basket
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Lucy No Basket**

A _Fairy Tail _and _Kuroko no Basket _crossover fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail ® by the amazing Hiro Mashima and Kuroko no Basket (Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball/The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays)® by the amaz ing Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

** Lucy No Basket**

_**Chapter One;** Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_'So, this is Tokyo ...'_

A fifteen year old blonde girl sat quietly on the seat of a taxi, her hands resting on her lap as she continued to stare out the window. The sky was dark - it was evening. The stars began to twinkle in the sky as the taxi drove and took a left turn, heading down a road surrounded by many trees. The girl sighed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time to her as she began to speak.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said.

The taxi driver saw her through the mirror and said, "yes?"

"... are we there yet?"

The taxi driver gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, lady? We've been here all along."

The girl blinked, "Eh?"

"We've been on the driveway to the estate for the past fifteen minutes."

_'Wait ... did he just say ... estate?'_

"Well, speak of the devil!" The taxi driver said as he paused in front of two large silver gates. Moments later, the gates began to open and he drove through, driving around a large elegant fountain that was in front of the house - no,_ mansion_.

"We're here." The taxi driver said as he honked his horn. The girl said nothing - she was too focused on the mansion. It looked about four-stories high and as wide as a factory. The plants around the fountain were beautiful - flowers of all kinds decorated it. Five different and extremely expensive cars were parked near it.

_'Kami-sama! This is WAY bigger than my house back in Magnolia!' _The girl thought as she didn't notice that the taxi driver had opened the door for her. Once she realised, she apologised and stepped out the vehicle, her eyes still locked on the mansion.

"Oh my! Look at how much you have grown!"

The girl blinked as she noticed that someone was hugging her. They were holding her so close that she almost couldn't breathe.

"E-Eh?"

"I've missed you so much, Lucy!"

_'I ... I recognise that voice! It's aunt Misaki!'_

Kise Misaki was a woman in her forties, but she still looked young and healthy. She had fair, smooth skin, a curvaceous figure and large bust. She was wearing a knee length crimson red dress that hugged her body tight. The straps crossed over around her chest, leaving most of her large bust exposed. She was wearing red high heeled sandals as well. Her Golden blonde hair stopped slightly above her shoulders in a neat bob cut, and her amber eyes shone as she smiled at her niece.

"A-Aunt Misaki!" The girl beamed.

"You still remember me, I'm so glad! And you've grown up so much!" Misaki scanned her niece.

Golden blonde hair shaded a heart-shaped face from which eyes of the colour caramel shone. Large bosom strained against the white sleeveless top she wore, curvy hips outline by the contours of her short black pleated skirt. She wore a short black jacket which she left unbuttoned, white thigh high socks and black knee-high boots. Her hair was styled in it's signature way - a portion of hair on the right side of her head tied up in a small, cute ponytail.

"Of course I do," Lucy said. "How are things?"

"Great! My business is doing well." Misaki said, but then suddenly frowned. "I heard the news ... about your mother's death."

Lucy looked down on the floor, a sad look on her face. "You have, huh ..."

Misaki nodded her head. "I loved her very much, my sister. I'll miss her."

Lucy sniffed lightly, lifting up her head as she wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Well, it's OK. The past is the past." She forced a smile, making Misaki look at her with uncertainty. But the woman soon brushed it off a smiled at her niece.

"Let's go inside and get you settled in, ne?" Misaki took hold of both of Lucy's hands and beamed. "I'm so happy that Ryouta-kun has someone to spend time with while not at school!"

Lucy blinked.

"Ryouta ... kun?"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Misaki had sent butlers to take care of Lucy's suitcases and other things. The two were walking down one of the many large hallways in the mansion. Lucy marvelled at how much bigger the mansion was in the inside.

"Ryouta-kun doesn't have anyone to spend time with at home." Misaki suddenly started, gaining Lucy's attention.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"His two older sisters, Miya and Minori, are abroad. They have both grown up to be successful models. Do you remember them?" Misaki turned to look at Lucy.

"Miya and Minori ..." Lucy pondered. "Those names ... they sound familiar."

Misaki laughed lightly, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You met them when you were very young."

Lucy laughed nervously, embarrassed at the fact that she couldn't remember two of her cousins.

"When I was away from home, which was most of the time, the three only had each other for company at home. I could only come to visit them once in a while since I was very busy abroad. I barely got to spend any time with them. And now that Miya and Minori are away, Kise has no one to spend time with." Misaki smiled. "He doesn't smile as much as used to when I came back to visit ... and I'm worried."

"He doesn't smile as much?"

"Hai. I know that he has friends at school - he's even part of the basketball team. But I don't feel like he's completely happy. That's why I was always glad when you came to visit once in a while. You, Miya, Minori and Ryouta all had fun together. Always smiling together. It made me smile, too."

"So please, Lucy-chan," Misaki turned around and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"H-Hai!"

"While I'm away, please ... make sure that Ryouta-kun stays happy." She said, teary eyed.

Lucy stared at her, surprised at the favour her aunty asked of her. But she then nodded her head and gave her a determined look.

"I will, aunty."

Misaki sighed in relief and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Arigatou, Lucy-chan."

A few minutes passed and Misaki and Lucy reached the room Lucy would be staying in.

"One of the butlers, Capricorn, will collect you from your room in an hours time. Dinner will be served then." Misaki told the blonde teen.

"OK."

"I guess I'll see you then, Lucy-chan!" Misaki beamed as she gave Lucy one last quick hug and left.

Lucy turned to the door in front of her and sighed.

_'Well, I guess it's just me from here on out.'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy had just had a long, relaxing bath. She was wearing nothing underneath her baby blue bath robe; the blonde young lady threw her body unto the soft mattress of her humongous bed.

Having a large bed made Lucy smile widely; this bed is more comfortable to sleep on than the futon she back from her home in Magnolia, Fiore.

Her caramel brown eyes were locked on the ceiling which she couldn't quite see, since it was so high up. The room was _huge _\- the whole of her old house could fit in there.

Lucy continued to stare upwards, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

_'I'm really greatful that aunt Misaki took me into her care. If she didn't, I wouldn't have had anywhere to go. I would've been alone ... but I'm not, and I'm glad. I hope that my time in Tokyo will be a good one.' _she found herself laughing. _'What am I thinking? Of course it will be good. I'm not alone - I still have family keeping me safe. And also ...'_

_'You're watching over me too, aren't you, mama?'_

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

_'That's probably the butler.' _Lucy thought as she climbed off of her bed and walked towards the large mahogany door and opened it. An old man wearing a black suit and had a white beard stood there, holding an item of clothing in his hands.

"This is for you, from Misaki-sama." He handed the clothing to her. "Dinner is served, and Misaki-sama is waiting for you in the dining room. Please do not take long while changing, I will be waiting outside to escort you after you are done."

"T-Thank you." Lucy said as she closed the door walking towards her bed and laid out the clothing on it. It was a short black low-cut dress, designed by Misaki herself.

_'That butler is so stiff,' _Lucy thought as she began to put the dress on. _'Well, what did I expect anyway?' _

Lucy had finished putting on the dress and black high-heeled sandals. She walked towards the full-body mirror to see how she looked in it.

_'This ... this really shows a lot of my chest ...' _she blushed as she noticed that a lot of her chest was exposed. A lot of her legs were also exposed.

"I told you not to take too long, Lucy-sama." Capricorn said through the door. "Please hurry up."

"I'm coming." Lucy said as she walked towards the door. Lucy inwardly scowled as she made her way out the door and down the hallway with Capricorn.

_'Such an inpatient butler!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Okaerinasai, Ryouta-sama." Three maids said and bowed in unison. A fifteen year old blonde boy greeted them as he handed one of them his school bag. He walked down the hallway towards the dining room.

_'I can smell it - dinner must be ready.' _he thought as he took a left turn and entered the dining room.

"Ryouta-kun!" Misaki beamed as she stood up and ran towards her son. "I've missed you so much!"

Kise Ryouta almost ran out of breath as his mother's grip on him tightened.

"I-I can't breath, okaa-chan!"

"Oh, sorry!" Misaki apologised as she let go of Kise, who still found it quite hard to breathe.

"What was that for, okaa-chan?" Kise asked.

"I've got someone for you to meet, Ryouta-kun!"

"You didn't answer my-"

"Ah! She's here!" Misaki beamed as she clasped her hands in excitement.

"Who's here?" Kise questioned.

"Lucy-chan!" Misaki called. "Come over here!"

Lucy made her way towards her aunt with Capricorn not too far behind her.

"Lucy-chan," Misaki said. "I would like you to meet Ryouta-kun, your cousin! Do you two remember each other?"

.

.

Blink.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

"Lucy ...?"

"Ryouta ...?"

* * *

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~! My second crossover fanfiction! Wow! I know that I have a lot of on going stories right now, but I just couldn't help my self! My other crossover _The Long Lost Siblings _was really popular and I was thinking about writing another one - a Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket one! So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Did you like it? I decided to make Lucy and Kise cousins, I just felt like it xD Are you guys surprised that Kise lives in a mansion and is incredibly rich? I just did that cos I thought it suited him, since he's a model and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D

**.**

_Kise Misaki was a woman in her forties, but she still looked young and healthy. She had fair, smooth skin, a curvaceous figure and large bust. She was wearing a knee length crimson red dress that hugged her body tight. The straps crossed over around her chest, leaving most of her large bust exposed. She was wearing red high heeled sandals as well. Her Golden blonde hair stopped slightly above her shoulders in a neat bob cut, and her amber eyes shone as she smiled at her niece._

**\- I decided to make up Kise Misaki, Kise's mother and Lucy's aunty. We don't know much about Kise and if he even lives with his mother, or if she's dead or something. But I didn't want that for him. So, what do you guys think about Misaki? Is she a suitable mother for Kise?**

**.**

_"His two older sisters, Miya and Minori, are abroad. They have both grown up to be successful models. Do you remember them?" Misaki turned to look at Lucy._

**\- It is said on Kuroko no Basket Wikia that Kise _does_ have two older sisters who apparently got him into modelling. We don't know their names, so I just made up Miya and Minori. Cute, huh? ^^D**

**.**

'Kami-sama! This is WAY bigger than my house back in Magnolia!'_ The girl thought as she didn't notice that the taxi driver had opened the door for her. Once she realised, she apologised and stepped out the vehicle, her eyes still locked on the mansion._

**\- 'Kami' is the name of a Japanese God/Deity.**

**.**

_"Arigatou, Lucy-chan."_

**\- 'Arigatou' means 'thank you'.**

**.**

_"H-Hai!"_

**\- 'Hai' means 'yes'.**

**.**

_"Okaerinasai, Ryouta-sama." Three maids said and bowed in unison. A fifteen year old blonde boy greeted them as he handed one of them his school bag. He walked down the hallway towards the dining room._

_"I-I can't breath, okaa-chan!"_

**\- 'Okaerinasai' means 'welcome back', and 'okaa' means mother.**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE GENRATION OF MIRACLE MEMBER?**

Me? OMG! This has to be one of the most hardest questions of my life! Eto ... I love all of them!

But I'm a really big fan of both Kuroko and Kise. They're just both so cute! I also love Murasakibara as well xD (I also love

Akashi, Midorima and Aomine, but I just love those three more).

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xD**

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next one, ne? :D**

**_\- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Kuroko no Basket', 'Metal Fight Beyblade', 'Ouran High School Host Club', 'Bleach' or 'Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin', please check out my other stories! -_


	2. The New Fairy In Town

**. L**u_**c**_y X **N**o X _**B**_a**s**k_**e**_t .

A _Fairy Tail _&amp;_ Kuroko no Basket _Crossover Fanfiction

_~ PrincessOfTheSakura ~_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, School Life, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy _and _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ by Square Enix. I don't own _Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin _by the amazing Hajime Isayama. Neither do I own the song _Snow Fairy_ by Funkist.

**Kise &amp; Lucy: **Have fun reading! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

**Lucy No Basket**

_**Chapter Two; **The New Fairy In Town_

* * *

"So ..."

Lucy shuffled in her seat awkwardly, looking down on her lap and sometimes sneaking glances on her cousin. He was sat on the other side of the dining table; both their five-star meals remaining untouched. Kise didn't say much. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. All he did was stare at the girl, making her feel uncomfortable.

_'W-Why does he keep staring at me like that? It's annoying ...' _Lucy inwardly sighed. _'Why did aunt Misaki have to leave so soon?'_

The dining room remained quiet, Kise still staring at the blonde female. Lucy felt her annoyance growing inside of her and finally said:

"What are you looking at?"

These words managed to snap Kise out of whatever trance he was in. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheek out.

Kise blinked, "your chest is huge."

_***SLAM!***_

Before Lucy realised it, she had knocked Kise onto the ground. While Kise was lying face down on the ground, Lucy had hooked his legs with both her arms and pulled forwards.

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!" Kise cried in pain, hoping that Lucy hearing his pleas would make her stop.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"This is what you deserve, pervert!" Lucy smirked in triumph as she heard a satisfying crack coming from Kise's legs. The poor blonde screamed in pain once more as tears animatedly streamed down his face. After she thought that he had enough, Lucy let go of his legs and climbed off of him. She brushed the imaginary dust off of her hands and turned around, hands placed on her hips.

"There's more from where that––"

Before Lucy could finish off her sentence, Lucy's shoulders were grasped by Kise. He began to shake her.

"Are you _crazy_, lady!?" He yelled in her face. "Don't you know that I actually _need _my legs?! I'm part of the Generation of Miracles!"

Lucy slapped his hands away from her shoulders and retorted, "Do you think that I actually give a rat's ass about your so-called 'Generation of Miracles'?! I bet it's a group of perverts!"

"No it's not! It's a––"

"I don't care!"

"Well, you should!"

"And why is that?"

"Because––"

"I don't care!"

"Then don't ask why you should care if you don't care!"

That made Lucy fall silent.

"You were the first one to go silent, therefore I win!" Kise jabbed a thumb into his chest and laughed in triumph, resulting to Lucy muttering curses at the laughing blonde.

But she did have to admit, the scene in front of her was somewhat ... nostalgic?

And she wondered why.

_'Where have I seen this before?' _she thought hard. _'This just seems so awfully familiar...'_

.

_"You were the first one to go silent, so I win!" A seven-year old Kise towered above a young blonde girl of the same age as him. The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring cutely at the blonde boy._

_"That's not fair, Ryou-nii! How come you always get to win?" Lucy protested._

_"Because I'm the best, of course!"_

_"No you're not!"_

_"Yeah I am!"_

_"No you're not!"_

.

A small smile began to form on Lucy's lips as memories continuously flashed through her mind.

_'So it really is you ...'_

"Ryou-nii ..."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Blink.

"Did you just call me ... 'Ryou-nii'?"

Lucy felt her face flush crimson.

_'Baka Lucy! Why would you go blurting out embarrassing things like that?! Baka, baka, baka!' _

"E-Eto ... P-Please ignore––"

Lucy was silenced by Kise's arms wrapping around her suddenly. The blonde froze at the sudden gesture, her caramel brown orbs widened.

She heard a small chuckle near her ear. "You haven't changed a bit, Lu Lu-chan."

Lucy's cheeks was coated in a soft crimson as a smile slowly graced her lips.

"Neither have you, Ryou-nii."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Misaki had left the next morning, which had surprised Lucy. The fashion designer left a note on Lucy's bedside table which read:

_Dear Lucy-chan,_

_I know that this is sudden, but I have to leave to America to work on a collaboration project with another fashion designer. I wanted to stay with you and Ryouta-kun a little longer, but I am quite late for my flight. Capricorn and the other maids and butlers are here to care for the both of you. I've left lots of new dresses that I've designed in your closet, so make sure to where some from time to time, ne? _

_By the way, please don't forget the promise we made._

_All the best,_

_~ Aunt Misaki _

_P.S - You will be attending school with Kise on Monday~! _ღ

_'I wonder if Ryou-nii is okay.' _Lucy thought as she styled her hair in it's usual way. She wore casual attire - a short-sleeved white shirt with a teal coloured sleeveless hoodie over which was zipped up. She wore a teal coloured mini-skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and white thigh high socks.

Lucy left her room and walked down the large corridors, making her way down the grand staircase and into the dining room. When she entered, she saw Kise playing with his yellow PSP, his food untouched.

When he sensed her presence, he turned his head to face her. "Ohayou, Lu Lu-chan."

"Ohayou," Lucy said as she sat on a chair next to him. "What game were you playing?"

"Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy."

"I love that game!"

"You do? That's awesome!"

"L-Lucy-sama, Ryouta-sama, your breakfast will turn cold ..." A maid with soft pink hair and warm chocolate brown eyes squeaked. When Kise and Lucy turned to her, she gasped lightly. "S-Sumimasen!"

"You don't have to apologies, Aries-san." Kise said. "I was just waiting for Lu Lu-chan to get here so we can eat together."

"O-Ok ... Sumimasen!" She bowed as she squeaked again.

Kise and Lucy sweat-dropped at this.

"It's OK, we'll start eating now. Thank you for the food, Aries-san." Kise said as Aries smiled and nodded her head, leaving the two blondes to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Kise and Lucy said at the same time as they began to eat their food.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy laid down on her bed playing on her white PSP - the game being Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Her eyes were locked on the screen as she continuously killed the enemies, earning more EXP as she did.

_"Fairy, where are you going? Hikari, zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita tera su yo_––_"_

Lucy paused the game and picked up her phone from the desk next to her bed. She flipped it open an answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Lu-chan!_"

Lucy's eyes widened. "L-Levy-chan ... Is that you?"

"_Of course it is! Who else would it be?_"

"Levy-chan!"

_"Lu-chan!"_

The two girls laughed.

"I miss you so much, Levy-chan! How are you and the others?"

_"I'm doing fine, so are the others. The majority of us cried when you left ... especially Natsu, Gray, Erza and I. So did Mirajane and Lisanna - Elfman cried 'manly' tears. Jellal shed some tears as well. Gajeel claimed that he was fine, but I could tell that he cried a bit as well."_

Lucy realised tears were streaming down her face as she was told this. Images of her closest friends flashed through her mind as her lips quivered - she really missed them a lot.

_"Lu-chan?"_

Lucy quickly responded, "h-hai, Levy-chan?"

_"Are you OK? Please don't be upset; everyone is happy for you, Lu-chan. We understand your situation and we know why you had to move. It's not like we're never going to see each other again ..."_

"I know, but ... just knowing that everyone shed tears, even Gajeel ..."

There was a pause before Lucy could hear soft giggling on the other side of the line.

_"You're such a baby, Lu-chan!" _Levy teased as she continued to giggle. _"Kawaii!"_

"L-Levy-chan! What do you––"

"Lu Lu-chan~~!"

Lucy's door slammed opened, startling the blonde. Kise walked in with a large grin gracing his lips. He was wearing a long-sleeved black tee shirt with a large detailed silver skull in the middle - the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore black jeans and black and white trainers.

"R-Ryou-nii? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as her cousin walked towards her.

"We're going out! You haven't been here in a while, right? I'll need to show you around our area so you can get used to it." He smiled her. "You should get changed, I'll be waiting for you outside!"

"H-Hai."

Once Kise left the room, Lucy walked towards her closet, completely forgetting that Levy was still on the phone.

_"Lu-chan?"_

"Oh, Levy-chan! Sorry, I forgot that you were still here."

_"It's okay, but who was that guy?"_

"You mean Ryou-nii? He's my cousin."

_"OK. I have to go shopping now. I'll call you later, okay Lu-chan?"_

"Alright. Bye Levy-chan!"

_"Bye Lu-chan!"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy and Kise walked side by side down the street. Lucy noted how much more busier Tokyo was compared to Magnolia. The streets of Magnolia were more quieter and more peaceful than the streets of Tokyo.

"I'm gonna show you a place where me and my friends mostly hang out after school," he said as he held Lucy's hand. "Hold on to me tight, I don't want to lose you out here."

Lucy looked at him for a moment but then nodded her head in understanding, holding onto her cousin's hand tight as he began to run down the street.

Lucy was surprised by this and yelled, "s-slow down, Ryou-nii!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'One, two, three, four, five, six ...'_

"S-Six boxes ..." The cashier at the mini mart said in shock as he looked up at the giant who had placed them on the counter. "S-Sir, are you sure that you'll be able to finish all these?"

"Eh~?" The giant tilted his head to the side slightly. "What are you talking about? This is just a snack."

"J-Just a snack?!" The cashier shouted in disbelief. _'W-What is this guy ...'_

.

Lucy wandered around the mini mart; Kise had told her to stand outside while he had to go and check on something. The blonde female was bored and decided to enter the mart.

"This place has everything," Lucy said as she walked down one of the short aisle's of the shop. "I wonder if they have––"

Lucy suddenly felt herself collide into something––_someone_––and let out a light 'kya!' as she fell onto the floor.

"O-Ow ... gomen––"

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw menacing dark amethyst glaring at her. The person was _huge_! No, _colossal_! They were a––

"KYOJIN!" Lucy cried. "SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN IS REAL! IT'S THE END OF––"

"You're too loud. I'll crush you."

The giant stretched it's hand out towards the blonde (who was scared shitless), it's glare piercing into her soul. Lucy was frozen in fear as she stared at the hand coming towards her, waiting to crush her head.

_'I-I'm done for ...!'_

Instead of death (which Lucy was inspecting), she felt the giant's hand ruffle her golden locks.

"Just kidding."

She fainted.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Lu Lu-chan!"

"Ugh ..."

"Lu Lu-chan!"

Lucy snapped her eyes open to see Kise looking at her, cherry blossom petals floating around his face. They were sat under a large sakura tree.

"Eh ...? Where am I? Did ... did the Kyojin eat me? Am I dead?"

"Wha––no! You were unconscious when I got back to the mini mart!"

"I was ... unconscious?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep, so we took you to the park."

"We? You and ... ?"

"Murasakibara-cchi."

"Huh?" Lucy turned her head to the left where she saw the same giant from before sucking on some sea-salt ice cream.

Lucy's eyes widened as she yelled, "Kyojin!"

"Calm down, he's not gonna hurt you." Kise told her. "Murasakibara-cchi does_ look_ scary, but he's a nice guy!"

The said giant pulled out two sea-salt ice creams from one of the many boxes he was holding and gave one to Lucy and Kise. He then smiled at the Heartfilia girl, who ended up smiling back at him.

"See, I told you he was a nice guy!" Kise grinned. "Now, let's continue your tour around the area!"

"Hai!" Lucy beamed as Murasakibara merely nodded his head. "Let's go!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Kise and Murasakibara showed Lucy the most popular places in the area, including the school she will be intending - Teikou Middle School.

The sky was darkening and Murasakibara soon left, leaving Kise and Lucy to walk back to the mansion for dinner.

Lucy was definitely enjoying her new life in Tokyo––even more grateful that her aunt Misaki had taken Lucy into her care.

The former fairy slept peacefully in her bed that night, a soft smile gracing her lips.

But little did she know, her life was going to change even more that it had already has.

Just the following day.

* * *

_**\- Next time, on Lucy No Basket -**_

_"The name's Aomine Daiki, the basketball club ace!"_

_"My name is Momoi Satsuki, basketball club manager. Feel free to call me Satsuki-chan!"_

_"Can you play basketball, Lu-chan?"_

_"Woa! Nice shot, Lucy!"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Ciaossu! Sorry for the late update, been playing too much Xenoblade Chronicles (damn you, Loirithia!) So, how's it going? What do you guys think of this chapter? Are you excited for Lucy's first day at Teikou Middle School? I've got so many things planned for the next chapter, so please stay tuned! :D

.

**Japanese used: **Itai - ow/ouch; kawaii - cute; baka - stupid/idiot; Kyojin - giant/titan; Sumimasen - I'm sorry; Itadakimasu - thank you for the food; hai - yes.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Aomine: **Hurry up with the next chapter! I wanna be introduced!

**Midorima: **Patience is a virtue, Aomine. Commit that to memory.

**Aomine: **Tch ...

**Murasakibara: **I want sea salt ice cream~

**Akashi: **I will buy you some later on, Atsuchi.

**Kise: **Oo! Oo! Buy me some too! Onegai~!

**Akashi: **No.

**Kise: **Meanie!

**Lucy &amp; Momoi: **Special thanks to_ guest _(15/01/15), _Guest _(14/01/15)_, lupita . chavez .520900, Guest _(18/12/14)_, xxchatonxx, xXCelestialGoddessXx, Purple Kisses, Javier96, FairyTail555, karendrayer _and _natsugrayloki22_ for your reviews! :D

**Kuroko: **Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Momoi: **Next weeks ...!

**Akashi: **Astrology.

**Momoi: **Pull a card out of the hat! What does it say?

**Akashi: **Next week goes to Virgo. Cycle more to increase stamina, the card says.

**Aomine: **_Yeaah boi! _Suck on that, losers!

**Momoi: **Keep your mouth shut Dai-chan!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_\- PrincessOfTheSakura _**

* * *

**_Lucy No Basket_ **copyright © **December 13, 2014 **by _**PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_**Fairy Tail **_copyright © _**2006**_ by the amazing _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**Kuroko no Basket**_ copyright © **_2008 _**by the amazing **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

_\- This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission -_


	3. Welcome to Teikou, Fairy-chan! -Part I-

** Lu_c_y No _B_ask_e_t**

A _Fairy Tail _&amp;_ Kuroko no Basket _Crossover Fanfiction

_. PrincessOfTheSakura ._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, School Life, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song _Punky Funky Love _by GRANRODEO. Neither do I own _Highschool DXD _by Ichiei Ishibumi (written) and Miyama-Zero (Illustrated). I also don't own _Sailor Moon_ by Naoko Takeuchi.

**Kuroko: **Have fun reading, and please make sure to **review**. Arigatou c:

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

**Lucy No Basket**

_**Chapter three; **Welcome to Teikou, Fairy-chan! - Part I -_

* * *

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'It's my first day at a new school ...'_

Lucy sighed as she sunk herself deeper in the hot water of the bath. The bathroom was big and almost everything was pure white. Lucy sunk herself deeper so that she as now under the water, holding her breath.

_'I wonder how the day will go.' _Lucy inwardly said as she stood up and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. She left the bathroom and sighed once again as she entered her room, but only for her eyes to widen.

"Ohayou, Lu Lu-chan!" Kise grinned as he lifted his hand up for a wave; he was lying on Lucy's bed already in his uniform. "Did you have a nice bath?"

"WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU DOING IN _MY _ROOM?!" Lucy roared as she fly-kicked him in the face. "GET OUT!"

"Oooww~~!" Kise cried animatedly. "But I wanted to be the first one to see you in your uniform~"

"You will, but let me have my _privacy _first!" Lucy told him. "You shouldn't just break and enter into my room like this!"

"Gomenasai ..." Kise mumbled as he slouched and left Lucy's room in shame.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "Baka ..."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy stood in front of the full body mirror in her room to check how she looked. She was wearing a light blue collared shirt with a black ribbon tied into a bow at the collar. She wore a white long-sleeved V-neck jumper over the shirt and wore a short, pleated black skirt that had a white line striped across the bottom. She wore black thigh high socks and black shoes.

"And now for my hair ..."

Lucy got a portion of her from the right side of her head and tied it up in a short, cute ponytail with a blue ribbon. After one last check, Lucy gave the mirror a confident smile.

"Yosh! Starting today, I'm a student at Teikou Junior High!" Lucy pumped a fist into the air. "I'm all fired up!"

A sudden image of a teen with spiky salmon pink locks flashed through Lucy's mind. She smiled sadly.

_'Natsu ... everyone ... please lend me your strength!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Ohayou, Lucy-sama." Aries, one of the maids of the mansion bowed as Lucy sat down on her chair beside Kise. Said teen had his ear-phones plugged in his ears, listening to music. Lucy could faintly hear the familiar tune of the song 'Punky Funky Love'. As Lucy began to eat her food, she began to hum along.

"Lu Lu-chan," Kise started as he took out one of this ear-phones. "There's something I need to tell you before we leave."

"Hm?" Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth. "What is it?"

"The students at school don't know that ... you know, about the mansion and all." Kise told her. "I'm planning on not letting anyone know, so please keep it a secret."

Lucy gave him a thumbs up as she gulped down her blueberry juice. When she finished her glass, she asked, "Anything else."

Kise ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Hhmm ... nope. I think."

"OK."

The two blondes thanked Aries for the food and left the dining room––exiting the mansion a few moments later. The two soon found themselves on the busy streets––what Tokyo was known for. Lucy made sure to stay close to Kise as they continued to walk down the street. She still was not completely used to the area yet, even though it wasn't as busy as the main city.

"Crap!"

Lucy gasped as Kise grabbed her hand and picked up his pace.

"What the hell, Ryou-nii! Why are you rushing?!"

"I'm gonna be late!"

"What do you mean, 'late'! You made me wake up extra early––"

"No! I mean for basketball morning practice!" He cried. "Akashi-cchi is gonna slice me!"

"Nani?! What do you mean by 'slice'?"

**_*SLAM!*_**

Kise and Lucy fell a few metres back with Kise falling on top of the former fairy, squashing her.

"Get of me, Ryou-nii!"

"Eh~~? Lu-chin and Kise-chin?"

_One moment later ..._

Kise was seated on Murasakibara's shoulders while Lucy was being held bridal style in his arms.

"Onwards, Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise yelled as if Murasakibara was a horse.

"Hai, hai." The giant picked up his pace (which resulted in a screaming Lucy, plus baffled stares from passer-by). The trio entered two large black gates and down a path surrounded by sakura trees. Murasakibara skidded on the ground animatedly and paused, letting go of the blonde female in his arms.

"Kya!" Lucy screamed softly as she landed on the floor, muttering a small 'itai'. She glared at Murasakibara. "You could've at least put me down gently!"

Murasakibara simply ignored Lucy (which irritated her) and headed towards a large, white building.

Lucy helped herself up and brushed some dust off of her skirt. "We're at Teikou already?"

She turned to Kise for confirmation, but her eyes instead widened in disbelief as she saw the blonde with both hands on his knees and panting.

"That was ... a long run ..."

Lucy comically kicked him into a tree, "You were being carried the whole way, baka!"

"Gomen, gomen ..." Kise apologized as he rubbed his aching head.

"Well lets go, you have to get to basketball practice, don't you?" Lucy said as she began walk towards the school building (even though she wasn't completely sure where she was headed).

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

A can of red bean soup was opened by a teenage male who was standing by a vending machine. He took a sip of the soup and glanced at the clock in the hallway.

"It's almost time for practice." He told himself as he continued to sip quietly on the soup. "I should––"

"Baka, baka, baka Ryou-nii! He makes me wake up extra early, get carried by Kyojin-san to school, then tells me to meet him in the sports hall while he eats chocolate given to him by his 'fan girls!'"

A blonde girl walked passed the male, her fists clenched in anger as she continued to complain to herself about 'Ryou-nii'.

The male glanced at her, watching as she reached the end of the hallway and entered the sports hall. One of the green bunny ears he was wearing fell over his eye as he pushed up his glasses.

_'I have never seen her before ... is she a new student?'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy stood in front of the two open doors leading into the sports hall, where the Teikou Basketball Team train. There wasn't anyone in there besides a figure at the far side of the room––they were continuously throwing a basketball upwards and catching it.

_'This is already awkward ...' _Lucy thought. _'Maybe I should ask them if they know Ryou-nii?'_

Lucy took a deep breath and walked forwards, but only to slip over something and fall.

"Kyaa!"

Lucy braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a teenage boy with tanned-skin with dark blue hair and eyes. Lucy thought that he was pretty handsome.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he placed Lucy down on the floor gently.

She inwardly smiled. _'Maybe this guy could teach Kyojin-san a lesson or two.' _

"H-Hai, I'm fine, thank you." Lucy assured. Out of the blue, a book fell onto the blondes head. "Eh?"

The tanned-skin male picked it up from her head. He placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, you tripped over my manga." The male said. Lucy caught a glimpse of the cover––it read _Highschool_ _DXD_.

Lucy sweat dropped. _'H-He reads ecchi manga? Well, I can't find it in me to be surprised ...'_

Lucy's eyes widened when she suddenly realised something.

_'Wait, wait, wait ... when I slipped on the manga, he was at the side of the room. I was near the entrance ... how the hell did he make it so fast?!'_ She inwardly screamed.

"You okay? You look surprised for some reason." The boy said as he waved a hand in front of Lucy's face.

"G-Gomen, I'm fine ..." Lucy told him.

Aomine nodded his head. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? I haven't seen you in this school before. Are you new?"

"H-Hai," Lucy bowed. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I just transferred into Teikou."

The boy tiled his head to the side slightly, "Your name is 'Lucy'? That is one weird name. Are you from here?"

"N-No, I'm from Magnolia in Fiore Kingdom."

His eyes widened, "You're from Fiore?! Damn, I've always wanted to go there!"

"It's a really nice place––also very different from Tokyo."

Aomine sighed. "It would be nice to take a break from the city for once."

Lucy nodded her head. "By the way, what is your name?"

The boy suddenly smirked, which took Lucy aback. He picked up a basketball which was close to him and threw it upwards––it landed on his forefinger while spinning around. He jabbed a thumb on his chest using his free hand.

"The name's Aomine Daiki, the basketball club ace!"

_'Basketball club ... ace?'_

"So Aomine-san––"

"Just call me Aomine-kun or just Daiki. I feel old when people call me 'Aomine-san'." He told her.

"Hai, Gomenasai." Lucy bowed.

"No, it's cool."

Lucy smiled––Aomine seemed like a nice guy. She had a feeling that they will get along well.

"Eto ... Aomine-kun––"

"DAI-CHAN!"

A beautiful girl with long, bubblegum pink locks stomped into the court with one cheek puffed out and her fists balled in anger. She approached Aomine and punched the back of his head.

"OW!"

"You baka! You promised me that you were gonna buy me the new yaoi manga but you didn't!" The girl hit him on the head again.

"OW! Hey––gah! Can you––AH! _Cut it out!_" Aomine exclaimed as he grabbed the girls wrist before she could hit him again. "Listen to me, Satsuki! I wasn't gonna get court at the mini mart buying yaoi manga! Hell _no_!"

"But you promised!"

"I didn't pinkie-swear."

"Dai-chan, you ..." The girl clenched her fists tighter, but then stopped. She mumbled, "Whatever, I'll get it myself after school ..."

"You should've just done that in the first place!" Aomine yelled and sighed afterwards. "Seriously, Satsuki ..."

The room was blanketed in a long silence (an awkward one for Lucy). When the blonde couldn't bare it any longer, she began to speak up.

"E-Eto ..."

Aomine and the girl 'Satsuki' gasped as they realised the nervous Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy! I forgot you were here!" Aomine laughed, his hand behind his head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were there!" The pink-haired girl bowed. She then blushed. "Dai-ch––I mean Aomine-kun is only a childhood friend of mine! W-We're not dating or anything!"

"I-It's OK, and I never thought that you two were together ..." Lucy said.

Momoi smiled at her. "You must be new here, I've never seen you before."

"Hai. This is my first day here at Teikou." Lucy told her and bowed. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Momoi Satsuki, basketball club manager. Feel free to call me Satsuki-chan!" Momoi beamed as she caught Lucy into a bone crushing hug. "You're so kawaii Lu-chan! Oh, can call you that?"

A memory of a blue haired, petite girl flashed through Lucy's mind. Said blonde found herself smiling.

_"You're such a baby, Lu-chan! Kawaii!"_

_'Levy-chan ...'_

"Yes, you can call me Lu-chan!"

"Kya! Arigatou! Arigatou!"

"Stop it, Satsuki! You're suffocating her!" Aomine pulled Momoi off of Lucy, resulting to the carnation haired girl pouting.

"What are you still doing? Practice has started!" Momoi yelled as she blue her whistle in Aomine's face. "Fifty laps around the court!"

"What the hell?! Practice only starts when everyone is here! Do you see Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko anywhere? _No_!"

"Well Akashi-kun put me in charge since he has some business he has to take care of!"

"Fine ... but I'm not gonna do fifty laps!"

"Then you'll have a one-on-one with me!"

"Fine then!"

"Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"IKUZO!"

Lucy sweat dropped––she had watched the whole argument from the side-lines.

_'Do they always argue like this?' _She thought. _'Just like brother and sister ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

The green haired male from before (remember him?) leaned against the wall near the entrance of the sports hall. Dressed in an attire suitable for basketball training, he pushed his glasses upwards slightly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, born and raised in Magnolia, Fiore Kingdom. Just transferred to Teikou Junior High School today––"

"Yo, Midorima-cchi!"

'Midorima-cchi' silenced himself quickly and sharply turned his head to see Kise Ryouta walking towards him, finished a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Hello, Kise." He said, acting as if he wasn't saying anything.

"Why were you talking to yourself?" Kise asked as he finished the last of the chocolate. "Are you OK?"

_'He caught me!' _"I-I'm fine."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

Midorima-cchi was about to answer until the two heard voices coming from the sports hall.

"Can you play basketball, Lu-chan?"

"I-I don't know, I've never tried ..."

"Why don't you try and shoot this ball into the net?"

"H-Hai, I'll try ..."

The sound of a basketball going through a hoop was heard.

"Woa! Nice shot, Lucy!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Aomine's arm was swung over Lucy's shoulders, and Momoi's arms were wrapped around Lucy. The said blonde blushed at all the attention she was getting from the two.

"That shot was so cool! It reminded me of Midorima's!" Aomine laughed as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

"I never knew someone could shoot from that far! I wonder what Midorin will say about this." Momoi said. "By the way, where is––"

"I'm right here." A voice echoed from the other side of the sports hall. A tall, green haired male walked into the room (somewhat dramatically). He was wearing green bunny ears, and his name was Midorima Shintarou.

"I'm here too~!" Kise waltzed into the room. Once he caught sight of his dear cousin, he jumped towards her. "Lu Lu-chan~!"

Lucy simply stepped to the side, which resulted into Kise flying into the wall.

"Midorin! You look so kawaii in those bunny ears!" Momoi beamed as she attempted to hug the green haired teen, but Midorima stepped to the side leading to Momoi hitting her head on the wall.

"Is that your lucky item? _Bunny ears_?" Aomine began to laugh. "You look so stupid!"

"You remind me of Sailor Moon!" Said Kise with a bump on his head.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't have green hair or where bunny ears." Lucy told him. "I remember her wearing a sailor uniform, long blonde hair and was really pretty."

"Oo! Midorin, do the Sailor Moon pose! Onegai~!" Momoi pleaded.

"I will actually die if you do." Aomine said as he wiped some tears away from his eyes (since he laughed so much). "Of laughter!"

"Come on, do it Midorima-cchi!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Guys, he's getting mad ..." Lucy said quietly as she tried to stop Kise, Momoi and Aomine.

The three began to chant, "Do it! Do it! Do it! "Do––"

"**_NO_**."

"Come on, Midorin! I'll do it with you."

"Me too! Let's do it together, Midorima-cchi, Momo-cchi!"

"Aomine-kun, join in!"

"Hell no ... well, it wouldn't hurt ..."

"Three, two, one ... For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Lucy, now seated on a bench at the far side of the court, sighed. She felt exhausted––wasn't this supposed to be a calm, basketball practice in the morning? If so, then why was it that she was forced to watch the ace of the basketball club, the said club's manager and her dear cousin force a green-haired guy who was wearing bunny ears to perform the famous Sailor Moon phrase and pose?

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed once more––she wasn't even halfway through her first day at Teikou and she already felt tired.

_'All of this just happened in the morning ...' _She thought, and her eyes widened. _'I-I can't imagine all the crazy things that will happen during the day!'_

Lucy sighed for the third time, but in defeat.

_'I want some sea salt ice cream ... Kyojin-san, where are you?!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

**_\- Next time, on Lucy no Basket -_**

_"K ... KYAAA!"_

_"Tch, lucky bastard ..."_

_"Where them if you want to live through the rest of the day."_

_"Please accept this ice-cream as an apology."_

_"I dare you to touch a single hair on her head. I _dare_ you."_

_"Know your place, Haizaki."_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

✿**PrincessOfTheSakura**✿**:** Ciaossu! To start of, sorry for the late update. Been playing _way _too much Super Smash Bros 4. I'm surprised my Wii U hasn't died on me yet :P Well, this was quite a long chapter! The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! So, Lucy has met Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi and Midorima so far ... I bet you guys want to see Kuroko and Akashi, right? Haha, well don't worry! They'll be here in the next chapter, and _trust me_, there will be a lot of drama! :D And about the Sailor Moon part ... I dunno, I just felt like it. Blame Midorima, he was the one wearing bunny ears :3

.

**Japanese Used (told by Midorima)**

I've been forced to do this ...

Ohayou = good morning; Gomenasai/Gomen = I'm sorry/Sorry; Baka = Idiot/Stupid; Nani? = what?; Itai = ouch; Kyojin = giant/titan; Ecchi = lewd/sexy/pervert/naughty (when used as an adjective, or it can mean to have sex when used as a verb or noun); Eto = um; Kawaii = cute; Arigatou = thank you; Ikuzo! = Let's go!

That is it. If I missed anything out, you can go and cry about it. Thank you for your time.

**Sakura: ***presses knife against his neck*

... or you can just tell me. Yeah, do that.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Haizaki: **Heh, seems I'm making an appearance next time ... I can't wait. *licks thumb*

**Kise: **Can you stop doing that?! It's so disgusting!

**Aomine: **Agreed! You're freaking touching a basketball covered with sweat from peoples hands! It's wrong!

**Haizaki: **Tch, who asks you? *leaves*

**Lucy: **That guy is creepy ...

**Kuroko: **Heartfilia-san, please be prepared for next time.

**Lucy: **Why? O_o

**Kuroko: **I have a bad feeling.

**Akashi: **You should listen to Kuroko, Lucy.

**Midorima: **Now it's your turn to be embarrassed.

**Lucy: **Kyojin-san, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan ... I'm scared!

**Momoi: **... thanks for the reviews, follows and faves!

**Murasakibara: **Maybe if you continue to do those, I'll give you some candy. Maybe ... no.

**Aomine: **See you next time! :D

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Momoi: **Next weeks ...!

**Akashi: **Astrology.

**Momoi: **Pull a card out of the hat! What does it say?

**Akashi: **Next week goes to Taurus. Take part in group discussions to increase your luck, the card says.

**Momoi: **Yay~! Let's all eat cherries to celebrate!

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

* * *

**_Lucy No Basket_ **copyright © **December 13, 2014 **by _**PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_**Fairy Tail **_copyright © _**2006**_ by the amazing _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**Kuroko no Basket**_ copyright © **_2008 _**by the amazing **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

_\- This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission -_


	4. Welcome to Teikou, Fairy-chan! -Part II-

**Lucy No Basket**

A _Fairy Tail _&amp;_ Kuroko no Basket _Crossover Fanfiction

_. PrincessOfTheSakura ._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since her mother had passed away, Lucy Heartfilia was taken into care by her auntie who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She was also forced to attend Teikou Junior High, a middle school which was home to the best group of basketball players, the Generation of Miracles. Is Lucy going to survive her new life now that the Generation of Miracles have came? {Lucy x GoM}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Generation of Miracles

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, School Life, Sports and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Akashi: **Read &amp; review. Simple instructions. Obey them.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

**Lucy no Basket**

_**Chapter four; **Welcome to Teikou, Fairy-chan! - Part II -_

* * *

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Opening up a can of coke and taking a long sip, Lucy felt herself feeling slightly drowsy. It felt as if an hour has passed since she took a seat at the far end of the gym, watching her new friends actually _train _instead of forcing a guy to perform an embarrassing anime pose.

_'Shouldn't classes have started by now?' _The former fairy inwardly asked herself. _'I mean_—_Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan, Ryou-nii and ... what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Midorima-san and I have all been here for a while ...'_

Lucy was caught in a chain of thoughts, so she didn't notice the green-haired teen that sat down beside her. The blonde finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the jade-haired bunny-ears-wearing middle school male.

She blinked. "E-Eto ... hello—EEH?!"

The blonde's eyes widened when Midorima grabbed her can of coke from her hand and chugged it down in probably two large gulps. When he had finished, he scrunched it up in his hand as if it was a piece of paper and chucked it to the other side of the gym as if it was a basketball.

"Gomen," He said. "I just really needed something to drink."

"It's OK ..." Lucy assured. _'Besides the fact that we literally just kissed ... indirectly.'  
_

An awkward silence fell upon them, and Lucy kept her gaze locked on her lap.

"S-So, Midorima-san—" Lucy attempted to break the silence.

"Midorima-kun or just Midorima is fine."

"Hai, Midorima-kun ... I was wondering, where is the actual captain?"

"Oh, you mean Akashi." Midorima cleared his throat. "Knowing him, he's probably somewhere playing Shogi by himself."

" ... Shogi?"

"Yes. He really enjoys playing that."

Lucy tilted her head to the slightly side in confusion.

"Wait ... but isn't he your captain? Shouldn't he be here to lead this morning practice?"

"He has his ways."

_'Well, that was a detailed answer ..._' Lucy thought sarcastically.

Awkward silence.

"Heartfilia-san—"

"You can call me Lucy."

"Lucy-san, when is your birthday?" Midorima asked, shifting his forest green eyes to the blonde female beside him.

"I-It's July first ... why?"

"I had a feeling you were the same as me." Midorima pushed his glasses upwards as he picked up his bag from beside him and rummaged through it, soon fishing out yellow bunny ears similar to the ones he was wearing. "Here."

.

.

.

Lucy stared at the pair of ears and at Midorima incredulously.

"_Huh_?"

"You're a Cancer, aren't you? Just like me." Midorima said. "According to Oha-Asa, the lucky item for Cancers are a pair of bunny ears."

"Oha-Asa? You mean the horoscope thing?" Lucy asked. _'He actually believes all of that?'_

"Yes. Wear them if you want to live through the rest of the day."

The blonde laughed nervously, "I-I don't think I would need ..."

"Wear them." He somewhat demanded, making Lucy sigh in defeat. She took the bunny ears and placed them on her head, one ear falling forward a bit.

"It suits you well." Midorima deadpanned.

Lucy sweat dropped, "... Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I'm not very certain myself."

"Was that an insult?"

Before Midorima could reply, the sound of the bell sounded, signalling the start of the school day. Lucy blinked and Midorima adjusted his glasses, picking up his school bag and standing up from the bench. "It's time for classes to begin," He stated. "Do you know where your home room classroom is? I don't mind escorting you there."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to remember her schedule. "I think ... it was class 2-A. The teacher is Tsukasa-sensei, if I remember correctly."

Midorima raised a brow, "I guess it turns out you're in the same home room as me, Kise—"

"Lu Lu-chan~! Midorimacchi~!"

"It's time for classes, guys!"

"Hayaku~! Let's not be late!"

Aomine, Momoi and Kise were at the doors of the gym, waving to the greenette and blonde to come with them.

"We're on our way!" Lucy called back, walking towards the doors with Midorima tailing behind her.

"Eh? Why are you wearing bunny ears too, Lucy?" Aomine asked, pointing to the yellow ears on Lucy's head. "Wait, don't tell me, Midorima got you into that lucky item crap."

"I—"

"It's not crap." Midorima said, then gazing down at Aomine's shirt. "Why are you still in your gym attire? You have to change back into your uniform."

"Tch, so?" Aomine shrugged. "It's not like Tsukasa-sensei can do anything about it."

"Let's hurry now, Momoicchi has already gone ahead." Kise said, smiling brightly at Lucy. "I want Lu Lu-chan to be introduced to everyone in our class!"

"Yep, Ikuzo." Aomine was first to walk out the gym, with his bag slung over his right shoulder as Kise, Midorima and Lucy followed him.

"Are we all in the same homeroom class?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?" Aomine smirked as they exited the gym and walked to the main school building. "Me, you, Kise, Midorima, Momoi and Tetsu are in the same class. Murasakibara and Akashi are in class 2-B."

"That's good . . ."

About ten minutes had passed, and Kise, Aomine and Lucy arrived at class 2-B. Aomine had told Lucy about the students in their homeroom class, with Kise's little comments going across the lines of "that guy is a pervert!" and "make sure to ignore them!". Aomine had sighed and said "Not every male is a freakin' perv" and "urasai" which earned him a pout from the blonde.

"Well, we're here." Aomine said lazily, running a hand through his dark cobalt blue hair. "We're late though."

"I'm gonna blame you, Aominecchi." Kise told the ace.

Aomine simply shrugged, but then glanced to Lucy who was nervously biting her lip, and the grip on her bag firm. The ace stared at her for a moment, but then smiled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

Lucy looked up at him (she only was up to his shoulders), confused at his sudden gesture.

"You'll be fine, Lucy." He said encouragingly.

"Are . . . are you sure? I-I'm just . . ."

"Trust me, everyone is friendly."

"Are they?"

"Yeah, and—"

Aomine paused once he felt the presence of a dark aura behind him, which was emitting off of Kise. Said blonde was glaring daggers at the ace.

"_I _was meant to have that conversation with Lu-Lu . . ." he muttered darkly.

Aomine and Lucy sweat dropped at his actions.

The ace sighed and slid open the door.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Eh—uh . . . ano . . . I—"

Lucy gulped once again in nervousness, her body quivering as she could literally feel the intense gazes of her new classmates on her. Her eyes swept the classroom—searching for the members of the Generation of Miracles in the room for help.

Kise had given her a thumbs up and a wink, Midorima kept his jade green eyes locked on the pages of a book which Lucy couldn't make out the title of because of the distance (she was surprised that no one questioned Midorima about the bunny ears he was wearing, but ended up concluding that they were used to that). Momoi beamed and waved enthusiastically at the blonde, and Aomine, on the other hand, and who Lucy thought of as her 'last hope', simply snickered at how nervous she was.

Lucy sent him a death glare. _'Well, thank you for all your _damn_ help.'_

"I—ano, uh . . ."

"Um, are you nervous, Heartfilia-san?" The teacher, Tsukasa-sensei, asked. Tsukasa-sensei was a young man who had dark brown hair with one small strand sticking upwards, and his eyes were a dark turquoise, but still gave off a warm vibe.

Lucy nodded, "H-Hai . . ."

Tsukasa-sensei smiled softly. "I'll introduce you myself, then." He turned to face the class. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. She is from Magnolia Town in Fiore, but moved to Tokyo due to family issues. Make sure to be nice, and take care of her. OK, class?"

"Hai~~!" The class chanted simultaneously as Lucy forced a smile.

"OK," Tsukasa-sensei muttered, scanning the classroom for an empty seat. Lucy sweat dropped as he ignored the frantically waving Kise and Momoi who were pointing at themselves. But instead, Tsukasa-sensei spotted an empty seat near the window on the second-to-last row. "Please take the seat in between to Nanase-san and Hinata-san. Raise your hands, you two."

An extremely handsome boy with black hair and eyes so deep, and rivaled the ocean in terms of which was a more beautiful blue raised his hand, locking his gaze on the window next to him. On the other seat was quite a small, but cute boy with messy orange hair and sharp, but child-like brown eyes raised his hand up enthusiastically.

"Hai, sensei." Lucy said as she walked towards said seat. She smiled back at the orange haired boy when he flashed her a grin.

"Yoroshiku! I'm Hinata Shouyou, but just Shouyou is fine!" He beamed.

"Hello, Shouyou-san. You can call me Lucy."

"OK, Lucy!"

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu!" A male voice yelled from the other side of the class. And right after that, Lucy was bombarded with names of different students in the class.

"Sawamura Eijun, Baseball Team Ace!"

"Aizawa Kakeru, captain of the Football team!"

"S-Sakamachi Onoda . . . n-nice to meet you . . ."

"I'm Ogasawara Akiko!"

"Matsuoka Gou!"

"Asahina Suzuka."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Nanase . . . Haru."

Tsukasa-sensei clapped his hands twice, catching the attention of the class. "You can all introduce yourselves after class, but for now, listen up!"

"Hai~!" The class all chorused again.

Tsukasa-sensei cleared his throat, "It saddens me greatly to say this, but I will be leaving Tokyo tomorrow. Therefore, I will no longer be teaching here at Teikou."

Lucy almost fell of her chair in shock. _'What the heck, I just met him!'_

"Aaaw!"

"Noo~!"

"Why, sensei?!"

"I will be starting a family with my fiancé soon. We both thought it through, and decided that it will be better to move. To start fresh."

"Well, that sucks." Aomine muttered.

"Then if you're leaving, who's going to be our homeroom teacher now?" Asked Kakeru. "You're is irreplaceable!"

Tsukasa-sensei chuckled slightly at the comment. "Well, it was supposed to be a guy called Heiwajima Shizuo, but for some reason he got extremely furious with the principle and left . . ."

"Is that why the principle office looks like it was bombed or something?" Asked Nishinoya. "Because when I was sent there, it looked like that."

"Most likely. According to the principle, Heiwajima-san is very dangerous." Said Tsukasa-sensei. "You should be glad."

"Then if it's not Heiwajima-san, who is it?" Questioned Kise.

"It's either a man named Orihara Izaya, or Kishitani Shinra." Replied Tsukasa-sensei. "I don't know much about them, sorry about that."

There were "aaw's" and slight sniffles coming from some students (pretty much just Momoi and Akiko).

"But since this is my last time with you guys, I've decided that we can have a fun homeroom." Tsukasa-sensei smiled. "You guys can also use this time to talk to Heartfilia-san."

"Yatta~~! Arigatou, sensei!"

A moment passed, and the majority of the class were surrounding Lucy's desk. The blonde teen blinked and smiled awkwardly.

"H-hello, everyone . . ."

A short boy, no shorter than Hinata, jumped from his seat and landed on Lucy's desk, startling the blonde. The brown-haired (and kind of blonde) boy grinned widely at her.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu! Can I call you Lucy-chan?" He asked eagerly, his gold-brown eyes shining.

"Oo! Oo! Can I do that too?" Hinata asked just as eagerly.

Lucy nodded her head, "O-Ok, that's fine."

The blonde could hear Aomine chuckling, teasing her about how cute the nickname sounded.

_'I have this sudden urge to stab him . . .' _Lucy thought, but hid her killer intent with a bright smile.

"What is it like in Fiore? I heard that it's a very beautiful place." Said Suzuka, who was standing next to Lucy's desk. Before answering, the blonde silently marveled at her beauty.

Just when Lucy was going to answer, she was cut off my her cousin. "Lu-Lu-chan said that it's a very nice place! It's not as busy as in Tokyo, either!"

An awkward silence passed.

"Lu-Lu-chan?" Hinata questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Why do you call her that?"

"Yeah, I've just realized. Why _do _you call her that?" Aomine asked. This also gained Midorima's attention.

"A-Ano . . ." _'Damn you, Ryou-nii!'_

"Oh, and why do you call him 'Ryou-nii', Lu-chan?" Questioned Momoi. "I've just realized, too."

_'I thought Satsuki-chan and Aomine-kun knew that Ryou-nii was my cousin!' _"E-Eh . . ." Lucy glanced at Kise for help, but the handsome blonde just gave her a sheepish smile.

"So, an explanation . . .?"

"Ano . . . we . . ."

". . . used to date!" Kise finished.

.

.

.

"NO_ FREAKIN' _WAY!"

"You're shitting me, right?!"

"THE HELL!"

Aomine and Midorima fell of their chairs in pure shock, Momoi's eyes were as wide as plates, Hinata and Nishinoya yelled "Eeeh?!", Onoda leaned in, suddenly interested, Eijun's eyes were just as wide as Momoi's, Gou and Akiko squealed in delight, Suzuka smiled, Kakeru's mouth opened wide, Haru made no gesture but shifted his eyes to where the class was gathered, Ryoma smiled in amusement and Tsukasa-sensei chuckled at everyone's reactions.

Lucy could only stare at her cousin with no emotion evident on her face.

"Is that true, Lucy-chan?!" Asked Gou and Akiko excitedly.

"W-Well . . . we . . ." _'I'm gonna murder you, Ryou-nii!'_

"Eh, this is how it went—"

**_*DING, DONG, DING!*_**

_'Yes! Saved by the bell!' _Kise and Lucy thought simultaneously as they sighed in relief. The class began to leave to their first lesson, majority of them muttering about how they were disappointed about not getting to hear what Kise had to say.

"This secret is between the class, alright guys?" Said Tsukasa-sensei. Everyone responded with a 'hai' and left the classroom.

Kise and Lucy glanced at Tsukasa-sensei, who in return winked at them with a thumbs up. The two blondes smiled appreciatively and began to make their way out of the classroom.

**_*SLAM!*_**

"_ITAIIII_!"

"RYOU-NII! YOU BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Gomen! Let me explain—AAAAAHHH!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! BECAUSE OF YOU, PEOPLE THINK THAT WE USED TO _DATE_!"

"_GOMENASAAAIII!_"

"STOP APOLOGIZING! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!"

"LU LU-CHAN, YOU MONSTER!"

"WANNA REPEAT YOURSELF?!"

Meanwhile, still inside the classroom, Tsukasa-sensei sighed while silently sipping his coffee.

"Kids . . ."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'Please don't tell me that I have to do this for _all _my classes today . . . ' _Lucy silently said to herself, as she was—yet again—standing in front of a class of strangers (with the exception of Ryoma, Haru and Eijun) with her cheeks flushed in embarassment and an awkward air drifting around her.

"Well, this is the new student . . . she'll introduce herself. After that we're gonna hit the books and get this crap over and done with. Understand, brats?" Spat Guren-sensei, Lucy's math teacher to the class. Lucy noted that he didn't seem to care much about the class, and of course, the fact that he was _hot_.

Lucy stiffened and gulped when all eyes were on her (even though she had been in this situation before) and her eyes locked with Eijun and Ryoma's. The baseball ace gave her a thumbs up and Ryoma gave her an amused smirk.

"Hey, bimbo, we don't have all day." Guren-sensei snapped.

Lucy inwardly seethed and shot a secretive glare at the young man, then turned her head back to face the class. "My . . . My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I just moved to Tokyo from Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore. I hope that we all become great friends and—"

"That's enough. You can sit your ass down now."

_'I don't care how hot he is! One day I'll rip out his intestines and strangle him with them!'_

Just when Lucy was about to stomp to the empty seat between Ryoma and Eijun at the back of the class, the door of the classroom suddenly slid open. All heads turned to the figure who stood at the door, but the looks were returned with a somewhat blank and hollow gaze.

The boy standing at the door had very pale, porcelain white skin. His hair was spiky and a soft sky blue colour, and his eyes were just a few shades darker. He seemed to be really slim and petite (even though he was taller than Lucy by a few centimeters)—the sleeves of the white blazer seemed to almost cover his hands. But Lucy found that cute—to her, he seemed so frail, so innocent, as if even a slight breeze could knock him down.

"Gomenasai." His voice was very calm and soft, but void of emotion. "I went to the restroom before arriving here."

"Sure, whatever," Guren-sensei waved his hand. "At least we actually _saw _you enter the classroom this time. Take your seat."

The light blue-haired boy nodded his head and took a step, but ended up tripping over his shoe laces which _just so happened _to be undone.

And he also _just so happened _to fall straight into Lucy's chest.

A heavy silence fell upon the class.

"Tch, lucky bastard . . . " Someone muttered—or was that Guren-sensei's voice? Whatever, Lucy didn't care. All she knew was that her face was heating up and she screamed in embarassment.

"K . . ._ KYAAA_!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Come on, it couldn't have been _that _bad."

"It was. _That_. _Bad_! I was freakin' embarrassed, Aomine-kun!" Lucy whined, digging her head onto the cafeteria table. It was lunch, and Lucy, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Momoi were all seated on a long table near the large windows in the cafeteria. Lucy was surprised of how clean the cafeteria was, since she thought that it would be messy instead.

"OK, that will be embarrassing," Aomine agreed. "But are you sure it's not because of the bunny ears still on your head?" He asked, flicking one of the long yellow ears.

"I totally forgot about those . . ." Lucy mumbled. "And wait, they're supposed to give me good luck, aren't they?!"

"Midorin can answer that for you~!" Momoi chimed as she turned her head to Midorima, who was silently sipping on a can of red bean soup. "Aren't you gonna say something, Midorin?"

". . . there is a high chance that you did something wrong today, so the lucky item is losing its effect." Midorima concluded, shifting his glasses upwards and seeming satisfied at his answer.

"What did I do wrong?" Lucy asked herself while eating some of her Miso ramen, using her chopsticks to poke on the narutomaki floating on the soup.

"Maybe because you beat me into a bloody pulp." Kise mumbled from his seat next to Murasakibara, who was chowing down on—wait—_five_ bowls of ramen and _seven_ packets of lemon bread?!

_'Oh yeah, I beat up Ryou-nii after homeroom, didn't I?'_

"Violence is never the answer."

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

"_KYAAAA_!"

"Tetsu-kun! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!"

"W-What the hell, Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi~~!"

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "It was _him_! He was the one who fell into my b-b-boo—er, my chest! Kill him, Ryou-nii!"

Kise blinked in confusion. "W-Why would I have to kill Kurokocchi? He's my best friend!"

"Kise-kun, like I have said many times before, we are not best friends."

"Waaa~! You're so mean, Kurokocchi!"

_'Kurokocchi?' _Lucy thought. "Hey, pervert, what's your name anyway?"

The blue-haired teen shifted his blank gaze to Lucy's narrowed caramel orbs. "Gomenasai, I did not introduce myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I apologize for falling onto you. I had forgotten to tie my laces this morning."

Lucy sighed softly. Well, it _was _an accident. It's not like he meant to do that, right?"

"Eh . . . it's OK, sorry for calling you a pervert and all." Lucy apologized, rubbing her arm nervously. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

Suddenly, Kuroko pulled out and ice lolly from his bag and handed it to Lucy. "Please accept this ice cream as an apology, Heartfilia-san."

_'Wow, it's still cold . . .' _"Um, arigatou. You can just call me Lucy by the way."

"It is only suitable for me to refer to you as Heartfilia-san. I don't really know you at all." Kuroko said, but then a small smile graced his lips. "However, I do hope we can be friends now."

Lucy smiled back. "I'm sure we can, Kuroko-kun."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'I'm so happy that Lu Lu-chan and Kurokocchi are friends now!' _Kise beams as he walks down the hallway, heading towards his next and final class of the day (which is Science). _'But Lu Lu-chan hasn't forgiven me for telling everyone that we used to date, though . . . gah! Why did I say that anyway? I can never be able to date Lu Lu-chan . . . never . . .'_

"Oi, Kise."

Kise was fished out of his sea of thoughts when he heard the familiar voice of someone . . . someone he freaking _hated_.

"What the fuck do you want, Haizaki?" Kise's golden eyes narrowed into slits when he saw the tall, silver-haired teen walk towards him with his hands dug in his pockets and a disgusting smirk playing on his lips.

"Just came to say that I saw your girl . . . Lucy, was it?" He licked his lips. "She's in my Math class. Sexy one, ain't she?"

"Have you done anything to her?" Kise's voice dropped into a dangerous and deep tone.

"Oh, no, not _yet _anyway." Haizaki chuckled as he walked passed Kise, but not before placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, "I'll get a feel of her in my own time."

"You sick bastard!" Kise roared and was about to swing a punch in Haizaki's direction, but only or him to dodge it. "I dare you to touch a single hair on her head. I _dare _you."

"What ever you say, _Ryou-nii_." Haizaki laughed, disappearing around the corner of the hallway.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'Kuroko-kun is actually really nice!' _Lucy thought wistfully as she headed towards her next class. The hallways were pretty much empty, since she got lost earlier, but then she ended up crossing paths with Nishinoya and he told her the directions to her next class, which was English (one of Lucy's best subjects)._ 'And he got my ice cream, too . . .'  
_

When nearing her class, Lucy paused when she hard light footsteps behind her. She whipped her head around to see who it was, but ended up getting slammed against the wall with a hand covering her mouth. She looked up to see dark silver-black eyes looking down at her, as if they were the predator and she was the prey.

_'W-Who is this person?!'_

"I'm glad I finally managed to get to meet you personally, _Lu Lu-chan_." The tall male whispered into Lucy's ear, sending cold shivers up and down her spine. "You look so fucking hot up close."

Lucy inwardly gagged and bit his hand, resulting to the teen jumping back and cursing under his breath. "You're a feisty one too, huh?"

"Who the hell are you and just what the hell do you want with me?" She hissed. "And do _not _call me Lu Lu-chan. Only _one_ person is allowed to do that!"

"Heh, I like you." He quickly pinned her against the wall again, but this time pressing his body against hers hard so it will be difficult for her to attack him. He lowered his head to grasp her earlobe with his mouth, and Lucy's screech was muffled. "I like you _a lot_."

_'Kami-sama, please help! If only I could attack him some how!' _Lucy inwardly cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes. _'Some one, please HELP!'_

And just then, the silver-haired male was was sent flying several meters away of Lucy. Said girl gasped in surprise and was about to turn her head to meet her savior, but he was already walking passed her and towards the silver-haired pervert lying in pain on the floor.

"F-Fuck you, Akashi . . . " he muttered, trying to sit up on the floor. "What's so bad about having some fun before class? Live a little . . ."

The red-haired teen named 'Akashi' said nothing as he grabbed the collar of silver boy's shirt and brought his face closer to his.

"Know your place, Haizaki."

And with a swift punch in the stomach, knocked him out cold.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

**_\- Next time, on Lucy No Basket -_**

_"You seem athletic, Heartfilia-san. You should join the girl's Volley Ball Team."  
_

_"Kyaa~! Don't you think Haru-kun looks so hot when he's swimming?"_

_"Your new homeroom teacher is who I am—the names Orihara Izaya, and you guys seem like a _very _interesting bunch of humans."_

_"I'm small, but I can fly!"  
_

_"Mada mada dane."_

_"My name? Uh . . . oh, right. It's Sakata Gintoki. Your History teacher."_

_"Why does this school have so many weird and freaky teachers?"_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**[Edit Note] 01/11/2015: All the characters from from other anime will NOT be playing a big role in this story. They're just there because I'm not good at coming up with lots of random names, and they're just side characters. They don't really have anything to do with the plot at all. The main characters are Lucy and the GoM.**

**✿PrincessOfTheSakura✿: **I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys, since I haven't updated in a while. Gah, I feel so bad T_T But hey—this is the longest chapter so far! (Woo hoo! *applause*) And Lucy has now met Kurokocchi and Akashicchi (I don't know why I made Kuroko trip and fall into her boobs like that. I know it's cliché, but it's still entertaining for me :D Ha, I'm such a pervert . . .) Anyway, I actually meant to finish this chapter off and post it last week, but I was feeling really sick and weak. I mean, I threw up twice TT_TT

Haizaki is such an ass, isn't he? Trying to get all over Lucy like that. Good thing Akashi came and scared that little pussy-o away, ne? ;D

Did you guys notice any familiar names in this chapter? Related to sports anime? The students in Lucy's homeroom (besides the GoM) are characters from other sports anime! If you don't know them, I have their names and which anime they're from here:

Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu from **Haikyuu!**  
Nanase Haru &amp; Matsuoka Gou from **Free!**  
Aizawa Kakeru from **Area no Kishi/Knight of the Area**  
Echizen Ryoma from **Prince of Tennis  
**Asahina Suzuka from **Suzuka  
**Sakamachi Onoda from **Yowamushi Pedal**  
Sawamura Eijun from **Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace  
**Ogasawara Akiko from **Taisho Baseball Girls!**

Also . . .

Orihara Izaya &amp; Kishitani Shinra from **Durarara!**

And **Guren Ichinose **from **Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End**

These sports anime are really good, by the way. If you're into sports anime you should check them out! :D And Durarara! isn't a sports anime, by the way.

Oh, and I decided to name the pairings: AkaLu (Akashi x Lucy), KuroLu (Kuroko x Lucy), AoLu (Aomine x Lucy), KiLu (Kise x Lucy), MidoLu (Midorima x Lucy) &amp; MuraLu (Murasakibara x Lucy). He he, which one is your favourite pairing so far?

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this long-ass chapter! I'm gonna play some **Pandora's Tower** now! (Stuck on the fucking second tower) -_-

.

**Japanese Used (told by Midorima)**

Yet again, I was forced.

Eto = um; Hayaku = Hurry up; Ikuzo = Let's go; Hai = Yes; Gomen = Sorry; Yoroshiku = Nice to meet you; Yatta = Okay!/We did it!/I did it!/All right!/Yay!; Urasai = Shut up;

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Aomine: **Seems to be a lot of sporty stuff going on next chapter.

**Akashi: **Teikou _is _well known for excelling in sports, particularly basketball.

**Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya: **Hey, don't forget volleyball!

**Eijun: **And baseball!

**Kakeru: **And football!

**Ryoma: **Don't forget tennis.

**Onoda: **. . . a-and cycling?

**Haru: **. . . swimming.

**Gintoki: **Screw all your sports, what matters is that I'm gonna make an appearance!

**Izaya: **Oh Gintoki, we all know that everyone awaits my appearance~

**Lucy: **I**-**I'm already scared of this guy . . .

**Masaomi: **You think Izaya is scary, you haven't seen Shizuo—oh crap!

**Shizuo: **IIIIZZZAAAAYYAAAAA!

**Kise &amp; Momoi: **Thank you all so much for the reviews, you don't know how much it means to us~!

**Midorima: **They're very much appreciated.

**Kuroko: **Sakura-san has school next week, so she will try her best to update this story and her other ones.

**Everyone: **See you next time!

**Haru: **. . . swim.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Momoi: **Next week's . . . !

**Akashi: **Astrology.

**Momoi: **Take a card out of the hat, what does it say?

**Akashi:** Next week goes to Libra. Play less video games to increase your luck, the card says.

**Murasakibara &amp; Sakura: **Lol no.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**\- PrincessOfTheSakura**

* * *

_**Lucy no Basket** _copyright © **December 13th, 2014 **by _**PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_**Fairy Tail **_copyright © _**2006 **_by the amazing **_Hiro Mashima_**

**_Kuroko no Basket _**copyright © _**2008**_ by the amazing _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _

_\- This story, of parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission -  
_


End file.
